


Arashi no Kanata: Beyond the Storm Fic Art

by IcanFURAII



Category: Arashi no Yoru ni | One Stormy Night
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcanFURAII/pseuds/IcanFURAII
Summary: Fic illustration commision For RingcaatFor this Amazing Arashi no yoru fic : https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099748/chapters/37604570Check my other works:https://twitter.com/MamboFlying/status/1165242177842118658 or https://www.deviantart.com/flyingmambo





	1. Beyond the Storm Chapter 30

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringcaat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringcaat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beyond the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099748) by [Ringcaat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringcaat/pseuds/Ringcaat). 

> I don't want to risk being reported so if there's anything wrong with this art post please tell me so I can quickly fix it.

_ _

_No… as he ran, he realized what it actually was. The wind was too quiet for the volume of scent on it. Gabu could smell a great many animals of a great many kinds. This was the opposite of yesterday. The world was transformed overnight. Gabu was running now—not to find food, but from something ineffable. He didn’t understand what was happening. He was frightened!_

**( Direct text from - Beyond the Storm Chapter 23)**


	2. Beyond the Storm Chapter 24

_A pang of longing pulled at Mei’s lower stomach as he realized he wished he could see Kuro again. But he swallowed his pain and let it out in the song:_

_“Here I lie in my den of shade_   
_A-nursing the pups that I have made_   
_Tell me of that with which you were born_   
_And of all your plans, come tomorrow morn.”_

_ **( Direct text from - Beyond the Storm Chapter 24)** _


	3. Beyond the Storm Chapter 30

** **

_“Can I see your paw?” asked the impudent rabbit, Akiara. She patted the ground. “Put your paw here. I want to see how big it is.”_

_Lala sighed. It wasn’t an internal sigh, the kind that vented actual frustration. When Lala sighed audibly, it meant she was either feigning frustration or sharing the sublime mystery of contentment. She wasn’t sure which applied here. Quietly, she outstretched her right foreleg and placed her paw on exhibit for the perusal of the hoi polloi._

**( Direct text from - Beyond the Storm Chapter 30)**


End file.
